


The End?

by jahmat



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahmat/pseuds/jahmat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's in pain, but help is nearby.</p>
<p>Written for the 2012 Camp Sick!Wilson's Three Line Story Challenge.</p>
<p>The prompt was drunk/drugs.</p>
<p>Warnings: Not a death fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned them, we'd be snuggling in my bunk! *checking around*...damn, guess I don't own 'em.

H/W H/W H/W H/W H/W H/W H/W H/W

The pain in his chest was worse than anything he had ever felt.

The morphine pumping through his system was useless.

Only the arms around him kept him anchored to the Earth.


End file.
